Pairing Drabbles
by Naygo
Summary: Drabbles of different pairings
1. Fluffy Deathshipping

Okay so I decided I needed a drabble slot in here. So I start it with Mariku and Ryou-chan. ^_^ Hope you all enjoy. I had fun writing it and If you squint you'll see thiefshipping, despite the fact that Bakura and Malik aren't even in this story, though they are mentioned.

* * *

He sat, everyday on the swing set. Not old enough to even take care of himself and he never even swung. He just sat there, staring into space, the sky or at the ground, depending on his mood. Mostly it was at the ground, signaling he was sad.

I haven't ever gotten over my own demented shyness enough to go and talk to him. Scaring people in class was different. I could do that just by looking at someone wrong. He's never with anyone, he's always alone. No one comes to pick him up, much like myself. Maybe, when I get the guts, we can walk home together.

He was pale and had white hair. He obviously wasn't from Japan or Egypt, that was for certain. My own sun kissed skin adored the sun and craved it. I wonder if he likes the sun...? With how pale and small he was, I doubted it. Maybe I should leave small notes asking him questions in his cubbyhole before we had to go to our class. We sat in the order of the English alphabet. His last name starting with B and mine with I, we didn't sit close at all.

I gently push my sandy blond bangs from my lilac eyes. I was different from these children. I had the intelligence of a sixteen to eighteen year old, though I had grown to love the little things the kids got that I normally wouldn't. Like nap time and snack time. I rather enjoyed those simple pleasures. Not to mention the fact I loved being in a place I could learn. Learning to me was fun. I soaked in everything I heard and read, and stored it.

I knew I'd seen this boy from somewhere before… But where? Before this recent year I had been hell bent on taking over the world and plunging it into darkness. Then I got my own body and… this happened. I lifted my hands to look at them, my palms towards my face. I was now no older in appearance then a five or six year old. I still wore the same style of clothing though. I rather enjoyed wearing my tan pants and black sleeveless shirt.

I blinked and suddenly found myself moving towards the boy. He seemed so sad. I would put my shyness away for now and make him feel better! I put my determined face on and marched, quite literally, up to him. "Hey! Cheer up!" I shouted, apparently my nerves got to me again and the next thing I know I'm pushing him off the swing. I attempted to catch him before he crashed to the ground and missed by a hair.

His brown dead eyes widened, some life returning to them, though in fear as he flailed about in the short time before his back collided with the ground. I was frozen to the spot I stood, eyes wide. Why had I done that!? Gods I was an idiot sometimes.

From the ground he stared up at me, our eyes meeting and locking. Before I knew it, his shock began wearing off and his big doe eyes began watering at the bottom. Oh no... he was going to cry.

The white haired boy sniffled, trying with all his might not to cry. "H-Hey.. I-I... Uhmmm... I'm... I.. I don't know what... came over me... I'm... sorry..." I offered my hand to help him up. What the hell was I doing? I used to be an evil genius! I could snap this kid's scrawny little neck if I wanted to!

I mentally sighed at the revelation I just made. If I _wanted_ to. I didn't want to obviously. I had to admit, as a six year old, the other was absolutely adorable. His cheeks were a slightly rosy color from holding back his tears, his skin pale, but not in a sickly way. The way his dark eyes contrasted with all his whiteness... Gorgeous really.

The boy tentatively took my hand and I gently hauled him up, a little too hard might I add. He was so light and his small body crashed into my own and I couldn't help but wrap my small tanned arms around him.

He sniffled and looked me in my eyes. "W-Who are... you?" He asked, his bottom lip quivering slightly. "I... I feel like I should know you from somewhere..." Ah. So I wasn't the only one.

"I'm... I-I'm..." I stuttered much to my own dismay. Damn my shyness and nerves! Damn them all! "MARIK ISHTAR!!!!" I shouted in just trying to get it out. I turned red in embarrassment from my outburst.

"Marik... Ishtar...?" His voice seemed to be thinking and his eyes widened with the revelation. "You... You're... Malik's... Yami...." My eyes widened and I released him, backing away from him. Now I was the one afraid.

". . . Who are you. . . ?" I asked, my voice shaking. I soon backed into a chain-linked fences and was unable to go any further, so I pressed into it as close as I could.

The boy took a few steps up and was again in front of me. "I'm Ryou Bakura." My nerves calmed down. Wait... Bakura? As in the thief? This made much more sense. He was Bakura's hikari.

"You're... Bakura's hikari then?" I asked, now much more calm. I could see me being calm was making him feel better. "Wait... Why are you so small?"

Ryou pouted adorably, huffing and crossing his arms over his small chest. "I could ask you the same thing..." His voice was small, quiet, girly and held a British accent. "I am because during mine and Bakura's separation, I had given him my age and he gave up being a kid again so I could grow up without having the Millennium Ring."

I nodded in understanding. It made sense now. Malik was always saying how much Bakura changed. Little did his big hikari know he was speaking for both Bakura's. I heard the bell ring and smiled a little. "It's time to go back to class." I saw the heartbreak in his eyes which caused me to giggle a little. "Together." I took his hand and lead him back to class.

He smiled too when I looked back at him. "Hey, Marik?"

"Yeah Ryou?"

"I like you a lot."

"I like you too, Ryou. Let's be together for a long time if not forever, okay?"

He nodded eagerly.


	2. Thiefshipping Lemon

I grabbed his wrist, roughly pinning him to the wall with my own body pressed close to his own. I looked into his lilac eyes which were wide with surprise, shock and a hint of lust. Just as I had planned.

He seemed to be trying to find not only his voice, but his thoughts. When he opened his mouth to speak, I took the opportunity to kiss him roughly, shoving my tongue into his mouth as he made a small surprised sound, but didn't fight me. I knew he preferred it rough.

His eyes closed, his tanned arms attempting to wrap them around my neck and pull me closer still. I reached up and grabbed his free wrist and also pinned it to the wall, making sure my nails bit the skin a little, making him gasp and move his tongue accidentally into mine, causing him to moan quietly.

I dragged him, most literally, along the wall to our bedroom. As soon as we got inside, I threw him to the bed, locking the door behind me and walking up to him with a smirk. Honestly I was surprised he was being so easy about this. He usually put up some sort of fight. But I couldn't be bothered with such a thought. He was mine and I wished to... enjoy everything about him.

"Nnn? Bakura? What are you doing?" He asked me as I slipped a hand into his already exposing shirt. His sharp intake of breath and his flushed cheek told me he didn't want me to stop. His skin goose bumped and his body shook with anticipation. I loved it when he was this submissive.

"Isn't is obvious, Malik...?" I smirked, crawling up onto him and backing him up against the metal barred headboard of our large king sized bed. I put my hands on two of the bars on the headboard, looking down at my Egyptian lover. "By the Gods... No mortal should be capable of such beauty..." I purred and took into my mind of the bright red that now adorned his sun kissed cheeks.

". . . Can you close your eyes?" I blinked. This was far different from what I had been expecting. I looked into his normally lavender eyes and saw they were darkened a little. I wondered what that meant, but I shrugged it off. What harm could it do to obey a command for once in my life?

This damn well better be worth it, or I'll. . . Damn it, I can't even threaten him in my head without feeling guilty. "Alright. But it better be worth it." I saw his eyes shine and I melted inside. His eyes held power over me. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, hands grabbed my shirt and spun me until my back was pressed against the bed. The hands worked and soon took my shirt off. I let this happen because it was going to happen regardless of whom was taking it off.

I reached up and grabbed two bars again and when I heard a strange rattle I should have run for the door. I didn't and next thing I knew I was being cuffed to the bed. "Okay, Kura..." His seductive voice purred. "You can open your eyes now."

I did so and snorted before I saw Malik had somehow managed to free himself of all his clothing without my notice and was straddling my hips, spreading those deliciously smooth and hairless legs. I licked my lips. "What are you planning, Malik?"

"Something you'll find sexy. Trust me. I've had enough experience in the category of 'Bakura's turn-ons' and this goes into it." He explained. I wondered if there was such a category for a brief moment before I felt my light colored jeans being pulled at and undone by slim, feminine tan fingers.

My pants slid off with no grace attached and flew across the room along with my boxers; still he straddled my waist. His tan hand moved behind him and began stroking me. I couldn't help the moan that came from my lips. It just felt so good.

As soon as I was completely hard, the hand stopped, causing me to groan from the loss of contact. I opened my eyes to look up at Malik again to see him lifting up a little and positioning himself to impale himself. I drank in the sight and moaned as he pressed himself down onto me until I was fully sheathed inside of him.

He paused for a moment and began moving not long after, slowly so he could please me while letting his body adjust to me. And gods the friction... It was amazing. He didn't even prepare himself so it made it all the more pleasurable. For me anyway.

I went to move my hands down to grab his hips, but my hands stopped almost as quickly as they began because of those fucking handcuffs. I growl in frustration.

"I-I'm... in control... tonight..." Malik moaned out, throwing back his head and moaning as he kept himself moving, purposely clenching his inner muscles around me, making me arch my back a little and moan.

"Nnnng.... F-Fuck..." My eyes shut tightly as he picked up the pace and pushing himself down harder. I opened my eyes again to look at him to see that he'd begun stroking himself with a moan. That made my stomach muscles clench and I knew I was getting close, despite my normal stamina.

He kept moving and twisting a bit on his way down, adding that much more pleasure. My eyes rolled into the back of my skull as I moaned loudly. "A-Ah... K-Kura...!" He mewled my name in such a delicious way, I couldn't help but buck up into the downward thrust, causing him to moan and arch his back. Apparently I hit that special bundle of nerves inside of him.

Gods I was so close. I gripped the chains to the cuffs and panted lightly. Malik let out that lusty moan and I knew he had just cum hard. Not a split second later all his insides surrounded me in a blissful heat and I couldn't keep hold any longer and came deep inside of him with a final upward thrust.

The tanned body collapsed on top of my own and we both panted for the air our lungs were begging us for. He was the first to recover and pulled himself off of me and un-cuffed me from the bed. As soon as I caught my breath, I was pinning him to the bed. "As wonderful as that was, next time you cuff me to the bed, you won't be leaving the bed for a month."


End file.
